


【FGO/拿破西格】Mist Cyberpunk

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 想不出题目。赛博朋克拿破西格，两人都赶上了人体机械化的潮流，不过西换的是四肢而拿换的是躯干。带点国产游戏《迷雾侦探》梗，因为里面那个奖杯档案真的好好玩啊。
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Sigurd | Saber





	【FGO/拿破西格】Mist Cyberpunk

街道上今天很热闹，这样的生机对城市来说不可或缺，拿破仑·波拿巴更喜欢安静些，但他同样支持城市被活跃的气氛笼罩。  
想必警察局里此刻更加热闹，但拿破仑脱离了那里，也可以说是装病逃跑之类的，他以自己的身体需要检修为由报了病假、没去参加本该有自己一份的颁奖典礼。至于回家假戏真做地扫描一番发现确实需要修整，那就是没预料到的后话了，不过也可以趁此打印一份维修报告作为病假的证明，一切都圆得完美。  
当拿破仑与街道的热闹所隔绝、在家里维修自己的时候，意料之外的门铃声响了起来，负责操持家务的机器人殷勤地开动轮子跑到维修台边、开启扬声器向他播报家门口的情况。  
“波拿巴阁下，现在方便吗？”  
扬声器里传出一个低沉的男性声音，是拿破仑很熟悉的声音，而且一副很清楚他就在家的毫不迟疑的口气，明明他没有和谁说起过今天的去向。  
“齐格鲁德？你怎么突然来了？”拿破仑偏过头让自己的声音通过麦克风传到家门口。  
“鄙人负责把属于您的荣誉送来，是今天颁奖礼上的东西。”  
“哦哦，那你上楼来维修间找我吧。”  
这么说完后，拿破仑便让门口放行了，齐格鲁德熟悉他家的构造，只要等他自己上来就好，果然不出两分钟，维修间的门便打开了，进来的正是齐格鲁德，与他合作无间的刑警搭档。  
因为是下班时间，齐格鲁德已经换上便服，他最喜欢风衣配手套这样遮盖全身的服饰，社会上像他一样不愿暴露仿生义体的人已经不多了，一袭黑衣让他看起来不像警察，更像行走于夜色中的飞贼。刑警戴着黑色手套的右手握着一个金灿灿的奖杯，想必是他代替拿破仑领受且如今要转交的那份荣誉，而他的左边袖管今天竟然空荡荡的，不知道把左臂摘下做了些什么。  
“既然你手里拿着那个东西，那你是怎么敲门的？”拿破仑半开玩笑地问到。  
“阁下忘记虹膜识别了吗，身份认证后用语音也可以叫门。”  
“抱歉抱歉，只是开玩笑而已，我还没忘记这个。”  
“比起这个，鄙人没有想到您…请的‘病假’，原来确有其事。”  
“还好只是定期检修的损伤程度而已，不用担心，”齐格鲁德平常对这些问题不置可否，但拿破仑决定还是跳过他病在假后的问题，“就是现在只能这样躺着和你说话了，一会儿检修到心脏时可能要睡一会儿。”  
“那么就在您休眠之前将正事说完吧。”齐格鲁德清清嗓子站直身子，仿佛即将宣布重大事项的主持人。  
“拿破仑·波拿巴阁下，恭喜您带领的队伍在第一届‘迦勒底亚斯杯’全国警界篮球赛上获得冠军，对您的队伍取得的篮球成绩及顺路破获的重大刑事案件、又及对原冠军队贪污涉黑内幕的揭露打击行为予以表彰。希望您以后再接再厉，将这次前无古人且后无来者的赛事之精神传承下去……警察局今天陈述的颁奖词，其核心内容由鄙人在此代为转达。”  
“我的天……他们真的把这些全讲了？包括我们晋级赛路上和其他地方警察顺便解决那些悬案的事？”  
“是的，所有案件的详情也在大会上列了出来。”  
“还有我们的篮球分数本来是亚军、但因为搞掉了原冠军队的上层领导，所以成了冠军这种事？”  
“警局为此感到自豪，并宣布‘迦勒底亚斯杯’再也不会举办第二届，以此显示这份奖项的重大意义。”  
这和篮球到底还有什么关系……即使为自己团队取得的成果而骄傲、而且探查原冠军队的黑幕也是他提议的，拿破仑也不禁如此想。要不是他的胃因为检修而关掉了传感器，他此刻大概会有胃酸的感觉。  
“请收下您的奖杯，需要鄙人将它放在哪里吗？”齐格鲁德将奖杯放到他眼前展示，拿破仑看到那黑金色的底座上刻着自己的名字，“作为阁下团队中的一员参与这次比赛，鄙人也获得了相当的成就感。”  
“麻烦你送过来了，先放到那边的工作台上就好，”齐格鲁德立刻听话地转身，将奖杯放在工作台的正中央，“我可以问一下你的左臂去哪了吗？”  
“正放在警局进行升级，说是获得冠军的奖励，本质大概只是达·芬奇小姐想找个人试新发明，和过去一样。”  
“你还在强化自己的手臂啊，不会对身体造成什么负担吗？”  
据拿破仑的记忆，齐格鲁德的手指里装有三级小型枪弹、手心可以发射红外激光与高压电流、小臂还内置了便携可拆卸的匕首，当然都有只在工作场合使用的条例，大概只有他这样品行优良且功绩卓著的警员才被破例允许如此多的改装。拿破仑的躯干里只是维生用的脏器，保证他不再会患人类脏器会有的那些疾病，有时他也在想，要不要把自己的肝或肾改成可以扔出去的闪光弹之类的，关键时刻起到应急之用。  
“无妨，鄙人自有分寸。”  
“哈，想想你当年改装时几乎没有排异反应，就觉得这话确实让人放心。”  
相比下来自己就可怜多了……回想起自己改造的经历，拿破仑就脊背发寒。出于安全考虑他并不是一次性更换了所有器官，但每更换一次都要经历一次折磨。要么运行新器官让自己痛得死去活来、要么关闭让自己像植物人一样躺着不动、靠插管活命，他被迫一次次进行着这种选择。还好现在终于甩掉了这些麻烦，不过他也像忒修斯之船一样、越来越不是原本的那个自己了。  
想想那时给予自己最多帮助的也是齐格鲁德，男人在他不能动时事无巨细地帮忙记录每次的排异症状与复健进程，在他需要治疗时用还没完全适应的义肢把他拖到急救室，甚至在漫长的过程中自己研习了不少义体化的知识、可以自行解决基础的义体故障了。  
“说起来，庆功的事情你有给其他人转达吗？今晚就去怎样？”  
想起决赛之前作为队长立下的承诺，拿破仑问到。如果小队在篮球赛获得冠军，就自费请所有队员喝酒——他之前这么允诺过。  
“还没有，因为阁下之前尚未安排时间。那么鄙人现在就通知。”齐格鲁德取出手机准备发信息，“既然阁下如此慷慨，那再克制饮酒就有些不给情面了，鄙人也会破例一次的。”  
“这就对了，庆祝胜利时可不用再小气。”维修台的投影屏上又一个红灯转绿，拿破仑知道自己该休眠一会儿了，“那么我先睡了，晚上再见吧，帅哥。”  
“祝您好梦，波拿巴阁下。”  
把最后这句声音放进管家的语音库好像也不错……在完全入睡之前，拿破仑这么胡思乱想着。  
拿破仑在检修完毕后醒来，窗外已经入夜，但霓虹灯的光亮将夜空照耀得如同白昼，他年轻时从未想过霓虹灯会有这样被滥用的一天。因为建筑过于密集，白天时人们也只是淹没在众多楼宇的阴影之下，这样比较下来反而是夜晚更加明亮一些。  
他的仿生脏器经过检修又焕然一新，又可以尽情地吸烟饮酒了，拿破仑从维修台上坐起身穿衣服。维修间里的灰尘反射光线隐约闪烁着，他看到齐格鲁德还留在这里，男人脱掉了风衣外套、露出里面的灰黑色毛衣，缺少肢体的左半边身体倚靠着工作台，右手正给膝关节上润滑剂，看那悠闲的样子，似乎只是随便找些事情消磨等待的时间而已。他的眼睛也像霓虹灯一样明亮，拿破仑曾经以为他换了义眼，没想到那是天生的，他的眼镜片发射出光线，正在对义肢进行扫描。  
“如果有需要的话，现在维修台可以借给你用。”拿破仑走过来说到。  
“感谢您的好意，不过鄙人下午已经在警局里检测过了，一切正常。”  
齐格鲁德停下手上的活计、将膝关节的外壳重新关闭。虽然现在也有仿生组织可以做出相当还原的肌肉与皮肤（拿破仑的躯干外壳就用了这些），但齐格鲁德比起外形更倾向于实战功能，所以他的义肢还是大部分由金属构造，看上去危险冰冷又有些老气横秋。  
“如果没有其他事，阁下现在就可以前往酒吧了，其他队员已经都回复说可以赴约。”齐格鲁德一边说一边穿外套，缺少一条胳膊有些不方便，拿破仑伸手去帮他。  
“好，那就一起出发吧，希望今天别因为喝太多而犯傻就好。”  
说到这里两人都沉默了，看来是不约而同想起了曾经干过的傻事，还好也只有他们两人知道。  
“那个……现在我装了提示饮酒量的元件，所以会在适当范围内喝的。”  
“鄙人也还是会控制一些的。”  
比起这种自我约束，或许直接在那个插口装个密码锁比较好，这样喝醉头脑迷糊时就没法乱来了。  
拿破仑觉得这个方法可行，但不知道要不要去征求齐格鲁德的意见。


End file.
